The Slytherin's Rose
by Rose De La Cruz
Summary: After months of researching about Tom Riddle to find a weakness for Harry to exploit Rosemarie Rohrer is sent back in time approximately fifty years. Before the death of Harry's parents, Before the horrifying second year. Rose fell in love with the devil.
1. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . . well okay I lied. I own MYSELF and that's it.

Summary: When a young witch is sent back fifty years in the past she doesn't know what to think, yet alone what to do about the horrible events that she knows are about to take place at Hogwartz for the first time. To make mattes even worse, she's continually paired in classes with the man that she's been researching for six months and the one that's causing all of it.

Chapter one: Accidents Happen

"Hey Krys, I was doing some research last night." Rose said to her friend in a hushed whisper as she tucked a strand of her long curly brown hair behind her ear.

"What about?" Krystal asked in a bored tone. If she knew Rose then it was probably something strange like the Chamber of Secrets. Rose was always becoming interested in things that no one else was, like what happened to Tom Riddle that lead up to him becoming Lord Voldemort for one. Seriously though Krystal highly doubted that anyone else would care at all why he became a cold blooded killer just that he was one now and they needed to find a way to get rid of him.

"Same thing as last week." Rose answered excitedly. She knew that Krystal didn't like it that she had developed a strange desire to research about Tom Riddle, but she couldn't help to want to tell her anyway. She didn't think that even Harry and Ginny knew this fact.

Again?" Krystal whispered, annoyed. How did she know it was going to be about _him _again. "You need to stop this Rose. If someone found out that you're doing this research you might be targeted for knowing too much." Krystal had a very good reason to be worried. She'd already caught Goyale looking at the book that Rose had been looking through for information about Riddle after she'd put it back and lets face it something is definitely up if Goyale picked up a book that he wasn't required to.

"Yes Again." Rose whispered back, hardly able to keep from grinning. "Just listen, I got this information from an old school report. It turns out that around the same time that Riddle was setting the basilisk out on all of the muggle borns he was over heard telling a girl in his house to stop medaling in affairs that she knew nothing about. My guess is that she knew what he was doing and tried to get him to stop." Rose barely managed to keep her voice soft so that no one else heard about it, since no one except the Golden Trio and those close to them and Ginny knew that Ginny had been under a spell and set the basilisk loose on the students of Hogwartz her first year after writing to Tom through the diary.

"Whatever. Great theory, now if we don't get back to work Flitwick is going to give us detention for sure." Krystal said, eager to get off the subject of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort and back to their charms class.

"Oh alright. . . I take it we're working in pairs again." Rose commented as she glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was working in twos.

"Yes. Who's going first, me or you?" Krystal asked already knowing the answer. Rose was best at Potions and Transfiguration while Krystal excelled at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All in all they made for a pretty even team, even if they were a little of an odd pair.

"You of course." Rose replied stepping a few feet back away from Krystal to give her some room. She then put a hand to her Slytherin green and silver tie out of habit before remember that she'd taken the necklace that she usually wore off this morning.

"Okay ready." Krystal asked, pulling at her own Gryffindor red and gold tie since it had been bothering her for some time now. when Rose nodded she performed the charm only to realize too late that she'd messed up as bad as Neville did in potions.

Rose's eyes widened in alarm as the spell hit her and she suddenly got the feeling of falling as white light surrounded her, she'd watched as the rest of her classmates had performed the charm and knew that this wasn't supposed to be happening. From what she'd seen she was supposed to experience a slight giddiness similar to what she usually felt when she drank a two liter of Mountain Dew, not this

When her friend disappeared after the spell was cast Krystal didn't know what to think. What spell could she possibly have said? Would they have to file a missing persons report? She hoped not. What if she'd sent her to a different country by mistake? Thoughts like these ran through her head for about fifteen minutes before Professor Flitwick brought her out of her worrying thoughts.

"Got the spell wrong did you Miss Loughman?" Professor Flitwick asked, noting that Rose was no longer there. She nodded and Flitwick sighed before continuing. "Well then you better come with me Miss Loughman, the Headmaster will want to see you." he stated as he turned to the door and led Krystal to the Headmasters office.

As she followed the small Professor to Dumbledore's office Krystal couldn't help but get nervous. What had she done?

"Lemon Drop." Flitwick said, standing before a stone gargoyle. The gargoyle turned to reveal a spiraling staircase. "Just go up those stairs and into his office, he'll be waiting for you inside." Flitwick stated before leaving Krystal there.

With her legs feeling like they were going to give out beneath her, Krystal did as she was told, and sooner than she would have liked found herself in Dumbledore's office, sitting in front of his desk.

"Do you know why you are here Miss Loughman?" Dumbledore asked, the ever present mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Because I got the spell wrong and my friend disappeared." Krystal mumbled, her head bent with her blond hair covering her face so that Dumbledore wouldn't see her look of shame.

"No." Dumbledore said briskly. "Because you sent her back in time."

"I. . . What?!" Krystal jerked her head up at this to peer into Dumbledore's smiling eyes. She couldn't even wrap her mind over the idea. How could she have sent her friend back in time without knowing it? And how far back did she go? It couldn't be possible could it?

"I can assure you Miss Loughman that it is quite possible for this to happen." Dumbledore said giving Krystal the feeling that he had read her mind which wouldn't have surprised her much seeing how she wasn't very good at occlumency. "You see the first time I actually met Miss Rohrer was when I was teaching transfiguration fifty years ago."

"Fi-Fifty years ago?" Krystal asked in shock, Fifty years ago was when. . . Krystal's eyes widened in realization "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Yes, I thought you might say that considering how reckless Miss Rohrer has been known to be, but you must consider something of great importance Miss Loughman." Dumbledore said knowing that Krystal was having a hard time accepting this.

"And- And what is that?" Krystal asked nervously she was almost too afraid to think about what her friend was about to do in the past.

"If it had not been for Miss Rohrer's recklessness more students would have been petrified and perhaps even more than one person would have been killed-"

"Myrtle." Krystal interrupted. The ghost's name a sigh on her lips.

Dumbledore nodded sadly before continuing. "Rose also informed me that Hagrid would be framed for something that he didn't do, though she would not tell me who had done it. I suppose she was probably afraid of changing the future."

"And you were able to piece the puzzle together from there." Krystal said tonelessly. "It's a shame that nothing was done about him."

"Yes, and I would have done something about it if your friend hadn't convinced me otherwise. You see Krystal, Rose pointed out to me that I shouldn't do anything because time is a very delicate matter and any small act could change it. She even went on to say that she'd be surprised if her very presence didn't change a few things and I believe she was right."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, suspiciously. She really didn't want to think about what her friend could have possibly changed. It just wasn't a very comforting thought if one thought about it for any length of time.

"Rose knew about all the things that Riddle was about to do, yet she still befriended him in spite of what she knew he would become." Dumbledore stated as his eyes clouded over in memory. "It's my belief that Tom Riddle would have been even more ruthless than he is had Rose not befriended him."

"Oh." Krystal said, finding nothing better to say. She knew that Rose knew that being nice to the future Dark Lord was not a good idea. She also knew that Rose would do just that because it was something that normal people wouldn't do because that's just Rose.

"Don't worry yourself Miss Loughman. You're friend will be in good hands for the most part." Dumbledore reassured Krystal when he saw the worried expression that crossed her face, even as he remembered a time when the young witch wasn't in good hands.

"You don't say." Krystal said sarcastically, fighting the sudden urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry Professor, but we both know that Rose will be anything but safe until she comes back. She has a reckless streak a mile long and what you've seen here at Hogwartz is just the beginning of it, I'm sure that you know about her research." Krystal stated knowing that as the greatest Headmaster that Hogwartz had ever seen there was very little that went on inside the school's walls that Albus Dumbledore didn't know about.

Dumbledore nodded, knowing that Krystal didn't know how right she really was.

"Then you should understand why I won't be able to stop worrying about her until she comes back." Krystal stated as she stood up and walked out of the office.

Dumbledore watched her go and smiled as he remembered everything that was about to take place for Rose, both the good and the bad.

Rose was happy when the spinning of sparkling lights finally stopped and she landed on solid ground, granted she wasn't very happy that she had landed painfully hard on her rear end but she figured that solid ground was better that falling through space because of her friends spell.

Looking around the room that she had landed in she noticed that not only was she still inside the castle but she was inside her common room. At first she thought that things seemed to look a little newer, but didn't pay much attention to it. As she put her duffel bag that she had been carrying with her on her shoulder and stood up she didn't noticed the boy that she had come close to landing on until he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Tom Riddle was surprised to say the least when a girl that was obviously from his house fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him, but as he watched the girl take in her surroundings he found something very peculiar. He didn't know who she was.

He cleared his throat to get her attention before speaking. "Excuse me, but who are you." Tom asked in the most polite voice that he could manage, it just wouldn't do to be cruel to this girl because odds were she wouldn't open that pretty little mouth of hers if he was anything but polite.

Rose didn't really pay much attention when she heard someone clear their throat, but when she heard a boy ask who she was she turned around because she didn't recognize the voice and got the surprise of her life. Sitting right in front of her on one of the leather sofas of the Slytherin common room was Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Warnings

Chapter Two: Warnings

Rose was stunned to say the least to see a fifteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle sitting on the couch in front of her but she still extended her hand almost as if in a trance.

"Rosemarie Rohrer." Rose surprised even herself by keeping all nervousness out of her voice, but then again she was. . . would be a Slytherin.

Tom Riddle." he replied giving her his most charming smile and grasped her hand lightly. "Sit down." he said indicating the spot on the couch beside him. It wasn't a request and he could tell that she knew this.

Rose calmly sat next to him on the couch despite the fact that she knew who he would become and despite the shock that went through her fingers when he shook her hand. Then again that could be because, as her friends said, danger excited her and this had to be about as dangerous as it could get.

"Rosemarie, what are you doing in the common room? Shouldn't you be packing?" he asked suspiciously, he was always the only one in the common room this time of year and he was slightly irritated that he'd been disturbed by this Slytherin that he failed to recognize.

"Packing?" she asked in confusion. What time of the year was it supposed to be anyway? She would have thought that being confused about how it was at all possible for her to travel back in time would have been enough, but apparently it wasn't. What was she supposed to be packing for anyway?

"Tomorrow is the last day of school, surely you would know this Rosemarie." Tom stated, looking down at her with suspicion. This girl, Rosemarie, was obviously a Slytherin, judging by her school robes, but he wasn't familiar with her and he had prided himself at being able to recognize everyone in Slytherin.

"Oh, right." Rose said faking sudden understanding. She could tell that Tom didn't by if for a minute and hurried to come up with a reason why she wouldn't know that they were leaving tomorrow. "You see I'm going to be a new student next year so Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if I came to check out the school and get sorted now instead of with next years first years."

"Care to explain then why you fell from the ceiling. " Tom said raising an eyebrow at her. He was sure that he'd find something wrong with her story. All he had to do was wait for her to slip up.

"Oh that's easy." Rose stated as the perfect story came to her. "I was on my way to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss my class with him next year when some Gryffindor shot a spell at me and I ended up here." Rose finished with a shrug of her shoulders, making sure to say _Gryffindor_ as venomously as possible. She almost felt bad for showing such distaste for her future friends house, almost.

"You know you talk about Gryffindors almost as if you'd been a Slytherin for years instead a day." He commented looking at her intently. There was something strange about her.

"Well that's probably because the school that I was at before was in Salem and they had two houses that were similar to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Rose said for once thankful that she had done a little research about other magic schools in her first year. "Anyway if it's not too much to ask I would like to ask a favor, from one Slytherin to another."

"It depends on what it is." Tom stated, finally deciding that her story was legitimate.

"I don't know the way to Professor Dumbledore's office so naturally I'm going to need someone to show me the way." Rose explained, sticking with the story that she was new and didn't know her way around the castle when in reality she probably knew her way around the castle better than a few of the seventh years.

"Very well." Tom said rising from the couch and walking over to the portrait hole, obviously expecting her to follow. Which she did.

Rose followed him in absolute silence for fifteen minutes before he finally stopped in front of a door that she recognized as the Transfiguration room.

"Just go through this door and into the classroom, you'll find a door that leads to the Professors office. If you need anything else I'll be in the common room." Tom stated and quickly turned on the ball of his heel and walked down the hall back to the Slytherin common room.

'Okay here goes.' Rose thought as she walked into the Transfiguration classroom and knocked on the younger, but still old Professors door with a strange apprehension that she had never felt around Dumbledore or the Transfiguration room. She'd spent many of her afternoons in this room receiving extra lessons from Professor McGonagal when all of her homework was done. Dumbledore himself had even offered to teach her a few things himself when he wasn't busy keeping up with Fred, George, and the rest of the school.

"Come in." She heard the wise professor call from the other side of the door.

"Professor, do you have a moment?" Rose asked, peeking her head in the room to see the wise Professor sitting at his desk. "I swear it won't take long at all and I'll explain everything." She said in a hurry upon seeing his look of confusion when he realized that he didn't recognize her as one of his students.

"Have a seat." Albus Dumbledore said gesturing to one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

Rose sighed in relief, walked the rest of the way to the chair in front of his desk, and sat down looking quite happy with herself. "First of all Professor I'm Rosemarie Rohrer, and I'll meet you for my first time about fifty years from now." Rose stated, being blunt as usual.

"Go on." Dumbledore said, noticing that she seemed to be waiting for him to say something to that affect.

"Well you see my friend Krystal and I were in Charms and she was doing a charm on me that was _supposed_ to make me a little dizzy, but instead she sent me back in time." Rose explained nervously. Would he even believe her? "If you want proof I have my book bag with me and in it is a book that was published a month ago from the time that my friend sent me back." She said setting her book bag on the table.

"Oh I don't doubt that you're from where you say you are." Dumbledore said, the all too familiar laughing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yo-You don't?" Rose asked astonished. She knew for a fact that if someone told her that she'd laugh at them, then ask where the hidden cameras were.

"No I don't. You see Miss Rohrer sometimes there are things that must be done in the past to create our future. Also I know a few very talented seers that told me of a young girl that would arrive at the school claiming to be from a different time, so naturally I've been waiting for such a girl to show up."

"Oh." Rose said, suddenly understanding and wanting to hit herself for not seeing that coming.

"Seeing how you're obviously in Slytherin I'm going to assume that there won't be any need to have you resorted."

"No Professor I guess not, but won't we have to explain all this to the Headmaster, and I'll need help sorting a few things out like how I'm going to get new clothes since mine are fifty years in the future, where I'm going to stay for the summer and the like." Above anything else Rose was worried about where she was going to stay for the summer since she didn't think that showing up on her ancestors doorstep and saying 'Hi you don't know me but I'm really related to you only I won't be born for at least another forty years' would go over very well.

"I think you and the Headmaster should be able to come up with something." Dumbledore said as he lead her out of the room and to the Headmasters office unaware of how dangerous this agreement would turn out to be for her

As Dumbledore lead her to the Headmasters office Rose made a game out of trying to figure out who was related to who and found it quite entertaining. So entertaining in fact that when they came to the stone gargoyle she didn't realize that they were there until after the password was said that the gargoyle started spiraling upward to reveal the spiral staircase.

Rose waited at the entrance to the Headmasters office for about fifteen minutes while Dumbledore explained the basics of the situation to the headmaster. When Professor Dumbledore finally said that she could come in she had to admit that, that had to be the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

"I must say young lady this is rather unexpected and had it been anyone besides Dumbledore to tell me this story I probably wouldn't have believed it." Headmaster Dippet said when Rose finally sat down.

"Hey if I wasn't positive that this wasn't a dream I'd ask someone to wake me up." Rose laughed lightly but instantly stopped when she realized that the Headmaster wasn't very appreciative of her sense of humor. "Anyway I'd like to continue my schooling here until I find a way to go back to the future if that's all right."

"I have no problem with that young lady." Professor Dippet said smiling reassuringly at her. "But there is the issue of where you will be staying for the summer to consider, and as much as I'm sure you like your house I'm going to assume that you don't want to wear your house uniform all summer either."

"I believe you'd be right about that, and since I don't know anyone and really shouldn't be here I suppose I could stay with a student. It'd have to be a responsible student of course." The last thing she wanted to do was get stuck with a past replica of her brother.

"Tell me Miss Rohrer did you meet anyone when you first arrived here?" Dippet asked thinking that she could stay with whoever it was that she had met.

"Yes actually. A boy that I think is in my year. Tom Riddle." Rose made sure that the Headmaster wouldn't be able to guess that she knew who Tom Riddle was prior to meeting him from the tone of her voice.

"Then you'll be staying with Mr. Riddle for the summer." Dippet stated, glad that that was resolved. "However you will have to come up with a story for this. Mr. Riddle lives in an orphanage and the muggles that own the establishment will want a good reason for your presence there."

Rose wasn't surprised when the Headmaster had decided that she would stay at the orphanage with Riddle after all according to what she'd read and what Dumbledore had told her (in the future) Headmaster Dippet had always been very fond of him. "I guess I could say that my father and brothers are in the muggle war and our mother died giving birth to me." Rose knew that it sounded melodramatic and was probably extremely over done, but you just couldn't beat a classic sob story like that.

"Excellent, now Dumbledore and myself will supply you with sufficient funds to buy your clothes and other necessities, in the mean time I suggest that you go inform Mr. Riddle that you'll be staying with him for the summer but be sure to leave out that you're from the future." Dippet advised and Rose had to admit he kind of reminded her of her Grandfather on her stepfather's side who lived in the states.

"Yes, Professor and don't worry I figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to let Tom know that I'm from the future so I told him that I would be a new student next year and wanted to take a look at the place." Rose said smiling sweetly at the Headmaster "However I would like to talk to you Professor Dumbledore about my class next year." She addressed the professor that had stayed silent throughout the whole conversation and gave him her own mischievous look with her eyes that she knew he would be able interpret.

With that both Rose and Professor Dumbledore left the Headmasters office and headed for the Transfiguration room.

"Professor I'm just going to cut right to the point." Rose stated upon entering Dumbledore's office for the second time that day. "If terrible things haven't already happened at Hogwartz then they will very soon. The Chamber of Secrets is going to be opened, Rubeus Hagrid is going to be framed for something that he didn't do, and a girl named Myrtle will be murdered and later will be known as Moaning Myrtle because she haunts the girls laboratory were she was killed." When Rose was finished she had to gasp for breathe and surprised herself by getting all of that out in one breathe.

Dumbledore stayed silent for several moments as he thought over the severity of the situation. "Will you tell me who the heir of Slytherin is?" he asked already knowing the answer. After all Time was nothing to mess with.

"I'm afraid not Professor." Rose answered with a shake of her head. "You see Professor time is a very delicate matter and any small act can change something. In fact I'd be surprised if my very presence here didn't change something." She explained letting a small chuckle escape her lips "So even though I know you'll be able to figure out who the culprit is I have to ask that you don't do anything about it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright then I'll just be going back to my common room." Rose stated and walked briskly from the room. She knew that Dumbledore had been reluctant to agree but it couldn't be helped.

As Dumbledore watched Rose leave he knew that a strong weight had been put on her shoulders. He understood why she asked him not to do anything about the coming events, but even with knowing that it is never a good idea to change time he was reluctant to agree to keep his silence. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing, for everyone's sake.


	3. Last Night

Chapter Three: Last Night

Rose found her way back to the Slytherin portrait in no time at all, but that of course wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had forgotten to get the password from the two Professors that she'd just been talking to. Suddenly she knew how Neville felt and she didn't like it.

Rose looked to the left and to the right of the portrait but of course there wasn't a single student in sight. She was on her own with this one, and she could tell that the portrait was getting irritated of waiting for her to decide if she was going to say the password or not.

"Snake." she said in frustration the way she usually did . One thing was for sure she was not expecting the portrait to swing open when she said that. After all she had always thought that 'Snake' for the Slytherin dorm would be way too obvious.

Stepping inside, Rose instantly spotted Riddle sitting on one of the couches reading. 'About the Dark Arts no doubt' she thought darkly as she sat down next to him and noticed that the book was bound in leather and didn't display the title.

"What is it?" Tom asked with out raising his head from the book about Legilimency shortly after she sat down next to him.

"Oh, Dippet just told me that I'll be staying at the orphanage with you over the summer break." Rose sighed sadly under the pretense that she was thinking about her family when really she was trying to figure out if she wanted to ring the headmasters neck or hug him for sending her there. She wanted to ring his bloody neck for sending her to stay with a killer, even though he didn't know that, that was what he had done. At the same time she wanted to hug him because this might help her in some way of finding a weakness to tell Harry and Ginny as soon as she made it back to the future. (or so she told herself.)

"Why?" Tom asked, closing the book and setting it on the table in front of them. His curiosity was instantly piqued. Why would the headmaster want her to stay at the orphanage?

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that no one here knows my story." Rose said in a tone of voice that said she didn't like talking about it, but had to anyway. "My Father and my five older brothers all got caught up in the muggle's war. Leaving me with no where to go for the summer break while they're out there risking their bloody necks." She finished with a slight growl to her voice as if she really hated the situation that her "family" had put her in.

"What about your mother?" He asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion at her.

"I never knew my Mother. She died giving birth to me." Rose stated returning his stare.

As surprising as it was He found himself feeling sympathetic towards her. Her mother had died when she was born, the rest of her family deserted her. It sounded so much like his own story, though the circumstances were slightly different.

She didn't talk to Tom much after that, half because she didn't have anything else to say to him and half because he had already seemed suspicious of her and she didn't want to press her luck anymore than it already was. She busied herself for hours by reaching into her purple velvet bag with the butterfly in the bottom right hand corner and pulled out one of her notebook and started jotting down notes of what she had so far seen of his character, for research's sake or so she told herself. She was also careful enough to situate herself at the other end of the leather couch so that he couldn't glance over at her notebook and get a look at what she was writing.

_ Charming yet reserved_

_ Very suspicious of the slightest things. I'll have to be careful_

_ He appears to enjoy solitude. Then again he will become the Dark Lord and is probably already plotting murders, not to mention he sets the Basilisk loose on the muggle borns in a few months time. _

_ He can obviously be nice when he wants to be._

After finding that she didn't have anything else to put down she put the notebook away and got out her diary and turned it to the next clean page. She was extremely glad that her grandmother had put a spell on her bag to give an unlimited amount of space.

_June 1944?_

_Dear Diary_

_You won't believe what happened to me. Krystal and I were working on a charm in Flitwick's class. Krystal of course went first since she's better at Charms than I am, but I'm getting off topic. I swear I'm going A.D.D. Instead of making me a little dizzy and possibly hyper it sent me back in time, and trust me my research will be a hundred times better for this. I mean books can only get you so far. (sorry Hermione) _

_I've been sent fifty years in the past. Tom Riddle is still my age. I've already got everything worked out with Dippet (The current/past Headmaster) and Dumbledore. (right now he's the Transfiguration teacher) _

_I'm still in Slytherin, That'll help me keep an eye on Riddle. The only difference is that I'm to act like I'm from this time, well duh someone might be suspicious (cough Tom cough) if I went around announcing that I really turn sixteen on April 2nd 2006 instead of April 2nd 1945. I also have to stick to the story that I'm a transfer student from Salem. I've never even been to the place._

_Unfortunately since I am from the future and have no family. Okay so I do have family in Germany but there is no way that I am going to go all the way to Germany and show up on their doorstep only to have them slam the door in my face because they believe that I've gone mental. Nope not gonna go there man. So what does Dippet decide? Not that I stay at Hogwartz for the summer months no he seemed to think that it would be a good idea that I stay at the bloody orphanage with Tom bloody Riddle! Although when I think about it, it just might help with my research. But that's besides the point! Of course I had to come up with another story about why I had to stay at an orphanage and not go home. This one however is much more melodramatic. In this lie my mother died while giving birth to me, and my Father and five older brothers are all in the muggle war, leaving me on my own and in dire need of a place to stay. Corny I know, but from the looks of things he bought it._

_Wait a minute! What am I saying? This is Tom Riddle we're talking about. The future Dark Lord! He might be on to me after all. I'll definitely have to be more careful. Oh he'd be so much easier to trick if he was a bloody Gryffindor (No pun intended Krys) but then again he wouldn't be the Dark Lord if he was a Gryffindor now would he. Well wish me luck, it's the last night at Hogwartz. Funny how it wasn't even Christmas yet when I left. Into snake pit I go._

_ -Rose Rohrer_

"What kind of magic is on that book?" Tom asked from behind her. He'd gotten up when it became obvious that she was too absorbed in what she was writing to be paying any attention to her surroundings. He had only just tried to look over her shoulder when all the writing disappeared. He realized that she must still be able to see what she had written when she continued to write as if the words were still there.

"It's a privacy charm. If anyone tries to read my diary without my permission, like trying to read over my shoulder, all that I've written will disappear to the person trying to peek." Rose said coolly as she signed her name and put her diary back in her bag. "So I don't suggest trying to read over my shoulder again." She stated smiling sweetly at him.

Tom was having conflicting emotions at her statement. He was annoyed because she realized that he'd been trying to look at her writing and judging by her tone of voice she held him in contempt because of it. At the same time he had to appreciate the fact that she was cunning enough to come up with something like that. "It must have taken some pretty complicated magic."

"Yes it did. Why do you ask?" Rose asked knowing exactly why he was asking. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eye and for the slightest second she considered standing up but then she remembered that even if she did stand up it wouldn't make much of a difference because he was a considerable amount taller then she was. Then again most guys were a lot taller than she was since she was only 5,4" and if a guy was as tall as her or shorter he was either a kid or extremely short.

Tom didn't answer her but instead sat back down on the other side of the sofa and continued his reading unaware of all the profanities that she was calling him in her head

Rose was just about to try to think of something else to do when almost everyone else in Slytherin either came down from their dorms or came in through the portrait hole, and lets just say that things got a little crowded really fast.

"Hey Tom who is this?" a girl with light blond hair asked looking at Rose intently.

"New girl." He stated in a bored tone, without looking up from the book yet again.

Unlike Tom the girl seemed to be over joyed at the news and plopped down on the sofa next to Rose. This of course only left room for one more person if they chose to sit down on the sofa, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Hi, I'm Miya Mirror." Miya said extending her hand for Rose to shake.

"Rosemarie Rohrer." Rose said sweetly, shaking Miya's hand. She noticed right off that Miya went against the current trend that said that all girls hair should be long and instead had her hair cut in a short bob.

"Rosemarie," Miya said testing the name on her lips. "I like it. So what year are you going to be in next year?"

"Fifth."

"Really, Tom and I are gonna be fifth years too." Miya said on the verge of shrieking. "This is gonna be so much fun Rosemarie. You're new so you don't know anything about the castle or the rules, or anything. I'm gonna take you under my wing and you'll know everything about what it's like to be a Hogwartz student and a Slytherin in no time." Miya said excitedly.

"I like your hair." Rose said smiling at Miya and remembering when her hair had been even shorter.

"You do? You really like it?" Miya asked turning slightly pink with embarrassment. People usually insulted her choice of hair style because the norm was to have long hair and she'd always gone against the norm.

"Yeah I do. In fact I have this friend over in America her hair is so short that it doesn't even cover her ears and she spikes it in the back." Rose stated making sure that she didn't accidentally blurt out that _she _had cut her hair that short.

"Wow." Miya said astonished. "I've never heard of a girls hair being that short before." She really hadn't and she thought it was amazing as well as a little cool.

"Yeah well it caused a pretty big scandal in Salem." Rose said smiling.

"Rosemarie, I think you and I are going to be good friends." Miya stated, her eyes lighting up in the first time in her life. She'd never had many friends in her house due to fact that she was so much different than the rest of them.

"You know Miya, I think you're right." Rose said feeling for the first time since she had landed their at ease. It was almost like she was back in the future talking to one of her friends. Almost.

Rose and Miya talked for several hours after that. They talked about everything from their favorite classes to their favorite colors. Evidently Rose's was Potions and Transfiguration and black and purple, and Miya's was Divination and Charms and blue. They didn't realize how long they had been talking until Miya yawned and finally noticed that there was only a few other individuals in the common room besides themselves.

"Wow it's getting late. I better be off to bed see you in the morning Rosemarie." Miya yawned as she got up from the couch and stretched before walking towards the entrance to the girls dormitories.

"Night Miya and just call me Rose all of my friends do." Rose said on impulse she was already getting tired of being called Rosemarie and these people actually said it right instead of her class mates back home who said _Rosemary _instead of _Rosemarie_. She hated being called Rosemary.

Rose was just about to sit down after watching Miya disappear up the stairs when she remembered that she didn't have anywhere to sleep. Thankfully she saw that there was still one more girl in the common room and she rushed over to her just as the girl was about to go up to the dormitories herself.

Sarah Cross was surprised when the new girl approached her but as always she kept her features carefully blank as she played with the ends of her natural burgundy hair.

"Hey I was wondering if you had any extra beds in your dormitory." Rose said keeping the nervousness that she felt out of her voice.

"No I'm afraid we don't, but you're pretty enough I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out." Sarah said smirking at her as she swept her long burgundy hair off of her shoulder and went up the stairs to her dormitory.

'She had better not have meant what I think she meant.' Rose thought viciously as she glared at the the spot were Sarah Cross had been standing only a few moments ago. One thing was for sure she was positive that she wasn't going to like her at all. She was still brooding when a boy her age that looked suspiciously like a Malfoy thew his arm around her shoulders.

"You could always share my bed." Daemon Malfoy whispered seductively into her ear. She was just his type, curvy in all the right places.

"Not to be rude or anything but honestly I'd rather sleep in a stable." Rose stated as she pushed his arm off her shoulder and coldly walked over to the sofa and sat down. She didn't even try to hide the loathing in her voice. No one had ever dared to ask her a question like that because the few that even hinted at it found themselves in the hospital wing before they knew what hit them. The only reason she didn't do that to the young Daemon Malfoy was because she needed to keep a low profile here. Unfortunately that didn't stop her blood from boiling with rage. She had always liked Draco's Grandfather because he was always so nice to her.

Daemon was shocked silent for several seconds. No one had ever refused him. When he came out of his stupor he became even more determined. He was always up for a challenge.

"I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else." Daemon said, sitting on the arm of the couch making her have to crane her neck even further to look up at him and giving him the chance to look down her shirt. "I'm Daemon Malfoy by the way." he said extending his hand in a polite gesture.

"Rosemarie Rohrer." She said shaking his hand firmly for a fraction of a second so that he wouldn't have the chance to try that courtly gesture when the man kisses the girls hand on her. "Now may I ask you a question Daemon?" she asked sweetly knowing that he wouldn't be expecting her retort.

"Go ahead." Daemon said new found confidence making his chest rise slightly. He figured that if he played his cards right then he'd be able to shag her before the night was over.

"Alright then" she said cheerfully "Exactly how gullible do you think I am" her cheerful tone disappeared as if it had never been there. " Do you really think that I don't know when someone is trying to play me for a fool. You thought that since I'm knew here that I might be a complete and total whore with absolutely no morals. So keeping this in mind you thought that I'd be an easy shag but since I didn't go for it when you insulted my honor just a couple of seconds ago you thought that you'd try to charm me into your bed. Isn't that right Malfoy. Please do tell me if I've left anything out." Rose said smugly, struggling to keep in the onslaught of laughter that was bubbling in her throat as she watched his smug smile drop a little more with every sentence that she said that denounced his character. It was all true of course.

Daemon was just about to say something very foul about her even though he didn't know her at all when Tom looked up from his book and cut him off.

"Leave her alone Daemon." Tom said warningly. He had been watching the exchange from the beginning and found that he was strangely pleased that she kept refusing Malfoy when none of the girls in the Slytherin dorm had ever done so before.

Malfoy was hesitant but he nodded all the same because he knew that he would regret it if he crossed Riddle.

Rose watched as Daemon retreated back up to his own dormitory and was for once thankful that a conversation with him had been cut short. "Thank you." She said softly knowing that Tom would once again be reading again.

"Just make sure you're up early tomorrow, or I'll be forced to wake you up myself." Tom warned, going back to the few pages of the book that he had left to go.

'Why do I get the feeling that he won't be waking me up with a bucket of cold water.' Rose thought as she glanced over at Tom.

Rose reached into her bag for the third time that day and took out one of her many books. She was smart enough not to take out one of her many books about him, just in case he decided to peer over her shoulder again when she wasn't looking since she didn't have any special spells on those. Instead she took out another one of her favorites. _Dark Secret _by Christine Feehan, a muggle author but good all the same. She had just gotten to the part where Rafael pulled Colby off of a horse when You-Know-Who decided he was in a talking mood.

"Rosemarie." Tom said noticing that she seemed to be caught in what she was reading and slid closer to her on the couch. He was now right beside her on the couch instead of on the opposite side.

Upon hearing her name Rose looked over the top of the book expecting to find him on the other side of the couch and jumped slightly when she saw that he was right in front of her. "Dude don't do that." She said, struggeling to keep the shake out of her voice.

Tom smirked. "A little jumpy aren't we Rosemarie?" He found that he liked her reaction. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide with fear that she had failed to keep hidden.

"Not at all Tom." Rose said through grit teeth and narrowed her eyes in anger at him. She may not have been able to keep her anger hidden, but she had to give the guy credit. No one had been able to surprise her or get her that riled up since she was eight. She'd never been one to show emotion she had to appreciate anyone that could get a rise out of her weather she liked it or not.

"Tell me are your parents magic?" He asked suspiciously. After thinking about it he thought that he had finally found something wrong with her story.

She knew that it could be potentially dangerous to be defiant towards the future Dark Lord but Rose had always been the type not to care about something like that. "I don't think that, that's any of your business Tom." Rose said glaring at him.

At her defiance Tom's anger rose and before she could catch his movement he stood over her and rested his hands on either side of her face, caging her in. "Tell me." he hissed through his teeth.

Rose could feel her breathe catch in her throat. She could see the storm brewing behind his dark brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly with fear, and besides the fact that she knew what he was capable of, no one had ever been this close to her and that alone was enough to make her nervous. "Of course my parents are magic why would I be in Slytherin if they weren't?" Rose asked narrowing her green eyes once again to glare at him, even though it might not have been the best idea given the circumstances.

"Really." He said darkly. "Then why is your only remaining family in the muggle's war." His eyes bore into hers looking for any sign of a lie.

Rose knew that almost everything relied on her answer so keeping in mind what she knew about him she said the darkest thing that came to her mind at that moment. "What better way to terminate hundreds of muggles without any reprucutions from the ministry."

Tom felt all of his previous anger disappear at her answer. Only someone that truly belonged to the Slytherin house could have had an answer like that. Besides it went along perfectly with his plan for the next year. Perhaps she would be one of the few in the school that would feel what he was doing was the best for the school as he did.

Rose was relieved when he finally got up and sat back down on his side of the couch and went back to his book. She'd just gotten a perfect reminder that Tom was dangerous and she'd do well to remember that. Most would have been too scared to continue on with the charade and would try to keep as far away from him as possible, but Rose didn't feel any of that. Once again she realized that her friends where right. Danger did excite her.

Rose wanted to curse any god that was dumb enough to listen to her rant. The guy had to have insomnia because it was four in the morning before he finally went up to the boys dorm. About an hour before he left she ended up getting her diary back out.

_ Same Day_

_This is insane! For the first time in my life someone insinuated that I could by easy. The nerve of that girl, but don't worry it gets better. Then I get hit on by Daemon Malfoy! Daemon Malfoy! I mean ew! That's Draco's grandfather, and I always thought of him as my grandfather too because he was always so nice to me. And he hits on me gross! Alright now that aside Tom, surprisingly, got Daemon to leave me alone. _

_You know how appearences can be descieving? Well Tom did suspect something was up and when I refused to tell him he stood over me, and hissed at me to tell him. I quickly came up with another lie and told him that my family is in the muggle war (World War Two) because what better way to get rid of a lot of muggles without any repracutions from the ministry. I hope he bought this one. The sad thing is I probably would have said anything, but he was a little too close for comfort if you know what I mean. _

_I swear the guy must have Insomnia it's currently 3:50 A.M. and he's still in the common room. What gives! I mean how can anyone stay up this late when we're leaving tomorrow. I am so not looking forward to staying with Tom over the summer break. Knowing my luck I'll do something stupid and I'll be the first to be petrified._

_Oh my god. You'll never believe what just happened. Tom when up to his common room. Well imagine that. I've got to get to bed so I'll update you on what's going on tomorrow night._

_ -Rose_

Rose quickly put her book back in her bag and curled up on the couch and fell asleep instantly, already dreading what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
